


Stripped

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Collars, Community: seasonofkink, Control, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dreams, Erotic Poetry, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Fear, Harnesses, Hedonism, Homophobia, Humiliation kink, In Public, Kissing, Leashes, Leather, M/M, Masculinity, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Ownership, Punishment, Restraints, Service Kink, Spanking, Submission, fantasies, fetish gear, kinky poetry, obscenity, prostitution kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It’s only in his dreams that Alex is brave enough to be openly submissive to Greg in public, where the whole world can see how much joy serving his master brings him.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my free kink square for Season of Kink 2018, using the kink In Public. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> Riffing off a dream I had in which (for some reason) James Acaster’s gift to Greg was a passionate kiss from Alex wearing fetish gear and kneeling at his feet. (ikr? idk either, s7 hasn't even started yet wtf. I even remembered all the words he said as he justified the gift.) But I couldn’t make that work as a separate fic, so I threw that together with a bunch of other spare ideas I couldn’t get to work as fics either, and here we are. Have another poem. :D?

O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
The whole world now can see me kneeling, the whole world now can  
See me weeping, wearing his collar, wearing his dominance, and to he who owns me,   
To he who commands my submission and obedience, I give faithfulness, and honesty,  
To bow at his feet, to kneel in devotion, to offer up to him my heart on a platter, and   
The key to lock me away as he desires, to keep me controlled, to keep me in chains,  
To let the world see me, away from the cameras, to see what joy it brings me to serve him,   
To my Lord, I give everything I am, and everything I have, to be owned by him forever.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He dresses me in very little, takes me out, shows me off to anyone, to  
All the world now, nothing hidden, nothing concealed, perhaps a leash to rein me in,  
And soft sweet spankings when no one’s looking, but still in view of being spotted,  
Of being seen, of being discovered, to bare this part of my soul to the world, where  
My master commands me, my master controls me, he grabs my harness, pulls me close, he  
Kisses me in front of everyone, just indulging, just drowning in the way that his hands  
Hold me close, hold me tight, his kisses exquisite, his lips sapping all my rebellion away.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He mercilessly humiliates me before our friends, reveals to them how weak I am,  
Who brings me such exquisite pain when mistakes are made, when I’ve done wrong,  
Who isn’t afraid to punish me, because it’s so much worse when they all can see  
What he’s made me do, what my penance is to be, and to know they’re laughing,  
Laughing, laughing, at my misbehaviour, at my lack of discipline, at how badly   
I’ve messed up serving the tea for him, what must they think of me when I grovel at his feet?  
When I beg for mercy, when I beg for lenience, and get nothing else but what I deserve?  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He takes me out to parties dressed like nothing but a whore for him,  
To parade me, obscenely, on display for all to see, a pet dog, prized for its loyalty,  
Baring all before them, my body, my sex, on display, hands touching me, wanting me,  
Wanting to use me, to humiliate me, to laugh at me, to let them all know this   
Is my dirty little secret, that I love this submission, that I love this humiliation,  
That I would let him whore me out to anyone who asked, if it meant such sweet pain,  
To be used for nothing but sex, to be left on the floor, ruined, money thrown at my feet.   
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He makes me hide under tablecloths, to make myself available to him,  
To hide away, to not be seen, but to know his pleasure is for all to see as I  
Kneel silently between his legs, knowing I could be found at any moment,  
But desiring nothing but to take him into my mouth, to make him come,  
To make him come undone, to give him everything he needs from me, as he  
Gorges himself on the food above me, denying my appetite until he’s sated his,  
Then he takes me, fucks me, covers me with filth, feeding me nothing but leftovers.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
No matter where we are, he spanks me, just those little pats that give me  
So much joy to know he’s seen me, and all I want is to make him happy,  
As he bends me over his knee, his hands now giving me all the pain I asked for,  
Even better if it’s seen by others, to let them see my bare arse redden as he  
Brings me pain, brings me to tears, humiliating me in front of my friends,  
Being the Daddy I love the most, who owns me, shackles me, strips me bare,  
Takes all I give to him, and loves me in return as I bow at his feet in submission.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
I kneel before him, stripped bare, unafraid, his hand on my head, his desire clear,  
And he makes me give him pleasure, to take him into my mouth, as he  
Leans back, moans softly, as I risk being seen, he could take me anywhere,  
He could make me kneel anywhere he liked, anywhere at all, anywhere   
That meant we might be seen as I devoured my master, gave my body to him  
And if he cared whether we were noticed, if he cared about that, I didn’t care at all,  
Because it meant I was seen for what I am to him, as his little bitch, who belongs to him.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He takes me out, dressed up obscenely, uncaring who might see us like this,  
To spend the night in bars and clubs, being seen, unafraid, he makes me feel safe,  
And I wait on him all night, bringing whatever he desires, even if that means watching  
Him seduce another sweet boy he’s just met, with soft golden hair, who smiles like Josh,  
Who doesn’t care if he goes down on my master while I can still see them, being forced  
To watch them, being forced to pretend I don’t care when there’s another boy, and another,  
And another one still, as he makes it clear that I’m not enough to sate his hunger tonight.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He makes me crawl across the floor, in nothing but my spanking shorts,  
His collar tight around my neck, his favourite harness restraining me,  
Ordered now to kiss him properly before everyone watching, nowhere  
To hide from them, to hide from the cameras, as I go to him, kneel in submission,   
And he takes me into his arms, commands a kiss, and this time now  
There is no hesitation, no tension, as I kiss him proudly, the noise of the crowd  
Drowned out completely by nothing at all but his hands taking me apart.   
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
He holds me close, hands reassuring me, telling me I’m safe, as I kiss him  
Passionately, letting my love for him be shown now to all, as his beautiful,  
Wonderful hands hold me tight, and stroke my body, bare flesh now on display,  
His hands threatening to make me hard, to embarrass me before them all,  
And for a moment, I wish they would all disappear, so I could give in to the pleasure,  
In my dreams, I can do that, I can make the crowd vanish so that it’s only me and him   
On the stage, as he slips his hand down my shorts, and strokes me into oblivion.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
They see all this, and believe it’s a fiction, an act just for them, though they  
Still don’t know how to make sense of it all, and I’m not sure I care, nor does he  
As I sit in his lap, kissing him right there on the stage, ignoring the noise,  
As they see how I’m dressed, like a slave, like his bitch, do they understand now?   
Do they finally see just what this man means to me, how he commands me, how he owns me?   
Do they finally know what it means to me to bow at his feet when all can see my submission?   
Or are they the ones who make me disappear, refusing to see the slave I am to my master?  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
I sit beside him, always being watched, knowing I gave birth to this, that I  
Get away with a lot of explicit advances perhaps because no one really understands,  
No one really knows how to interpret the way I’m behaving towards my master, and  
All that I show, and all that I give, and the way that I act with him, how submissive I am,  
They don’t know how to read it, they just think it’s funny, to see me being subservient to a giant,  
That it’s the right thing for the show, but it’s so much more than they could ever imagine,  
Because I belong to him, it’s not just an act, and I’d scream it to the world were I brave enough.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
We’re out together, no longer dreaming, letting fantasies rule my desires for him,  
For I’m always braver now in my dreams with him, when I sleep, I don’t care for what  
They could do to hurt me, I kneel at his feet, I wear his collar with pride, I give  
Everything to him, I let the world know I’m owned forever, that he has the key,   
But when I’m awake, I’m nowhere near as brave, and I worry too much about what  
Others might see, I’m so very careful about whether I touch him, about what I say,  
About where we go, about how I smile at him, so no one knows what he really means to me.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
The world won’t accept my master and I, it won’t look kindly on a relationship   
That makes me less of a man, that makes me bow in submission, that  
Thinks I’m dirty, that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt me if they saw me in public,  
If they saw me with him, giving him all the pleasure in the world, they would  
Never let me forget that I deserved what was coming, as they threw insults and  
Obscenities, threatening to thrash me, and not even my master could save me if they  
Weren’t just bluffing, so I keep silence, and find peace in the land of my dreams.  
  
O, would that I were brave enough to let him be my master where  
Society decides it no longer wishes to punish me harshly for bowing at his feet,  
For giving my life to him, so that I can be together forever with him, and no one  
Will condemn me, when I’m free to walk out with him, wearing my collar, wearing my pride,  
When I no longer fear the violent retaliation of men who can’t bear the thought of us  
Being together, of being his submissive, of being his bitch, and yet I’m still more of  
A man than they are because he makes me brave, he makes me strong, and one day  
I will be free to declare to the world that I love him, one day I will be brave enough.  
  
  



End file.
